tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowflake Penguin
> > New dino discovered! Details soon! First introduced during Holiday Bingo 2013, the Snowflake Penguin cold be described as a rainbow version of the familiar Prehistoric Penguin. > > Add Modal here when ready Comparison of Adult Prehistoric Penguin to Snowflake Penguin Appearance: The Snowflake Penguin is similar in all ways to the prehistoric penguin except its overcoat is ice-crystal blue instead of the charcoal black of the prehistoric penguin. > > Add diorama here when ready. Dino-Diorama featuring an awesome Snowflake Penguin family! Life Stats Technical Issues The Snowflake Penguin was released with a few technical problems due to an error in the files. Although, the Snowflake Penguin was intended to be a Glacier or Tier 3 dino, it is acting exactly like a tier 1 tundra dino, the same as the original Prehistoric Penguin. Ignore the description field which says "Tundra - Tier 3", that is just display text not used anywhere in else in the code. The important thing to notice is that the orange Tier Icon shows tier 1, not tier 3. This is what counts and is what is used internally. Tier 1 The problem is in the Dinosaurs file, where we locate the following errant code fragment. Inside you will notice the species is the wrong penguin! "species": "Prehistoricpenguin" It should say instead, the new penguin as it actually does in the DinoEvolution file! "species": "Snowflakepenguin" {"feedType": "coins", "probability": 0, "hideFromShop": true, "hatchTime": "12h", "sellValue": 440, "feedHurryCost": 3, "descriptions": to slide\\non her belly!", "Isn't he cute?", "Wants to\\nbe a dentist", "priceID": "snowflakepenguincost", "coinsPerHour": 440, "levelupAnimation": "dino-snowflakepenguin-s1-thumb.plist", "animationName": "dino-snowflakepenguin-s1", "feedAmount": 750, "eggName": "snowflakepenguin_egg.png", "species": "Prehistoricpenguin", ...} <-- Error here. This means that although you indeed do get a Snowflake Penguin from Bingo, other than the Labels and the actual animations you are seeing, the game internally treats the Snowflake Penguin as if it were the original Prehistoric Penguin. Dino Counter Failure: Does not Count as a new Dino The first problem you will notice is that your new penguin does not count as a new dino! Here is a villager with 70 dinos before the Snowflake penguin was even won, and after it was hatched. You can see it still shows as 70 dinos, whereas we exected 71. We can see further evidence that the game does not recognize your newly hatched panguin as new in the screenshot below. Here is my little fellow, just popped out of the egg. Ordinarly a new dino should say New Dino at this moment, but it does not. Your newly hatched Snowflake Penguin will not show the expected New Dino Alert! No-Show in Events File Also, those who can look at their events cache file, will notice that they will have ZERO Snowflake Penguins, even after winning the little fellow and hatching him. Instead, you will receive credit for another Prehistoric Penguin instead, even though you do in fact have teh new penguin. But don't fret too much about this, inside the game, you will see you do indeed have a Snowflake Penguin. Both penguins can be seen in the Exploratorium habitat below. The Snowflake in on the left and the Prehistoric on the right. When you pop on each dino, it is correctly labelled. Two Different Penguin Species > > More soon Wildlife Photography Here are some additional snapshots in various life stages, from egg, to baby, then toddler and teen. The ice-encased Penguin eggs are particularly hard for the mother penguins to lay, but the adorable cute babies more than make up for that unpleasantness. In the early stages, the two species of penguin are almost indistinguishable. Life Stages for the Snowflake Penguin Comparison to the Life Stages for the Prehistoric Penguin Sitting Postures for the Snowflake Penguin Sitting Postures for the Prehistoric Penguin Category:Dinos